todo por una manzana
by coralito
Summary: Eran sus favoritas,ahora no quiere ni verlas ,valora mas su amistad que su gusto por ellas .


**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

…

**TODO POR UNA MANZANA**.

O.O.O

Milo corría a través del bosque que separaba el pueblo de Rodorio de los límites del santuario , regresaba de una misión a la que fue enviado una semana antes, aun llevaba puesta su armadura en el cinto de esta llevaba amarrado un bolso con algunas cosas que había adquirido durante el camino de regreso, estos eran : una medallita con un dije en forma de ánfora , no era precisamente la joya más valiosa pero le gusto el significado que tenía y sobretodo porque desde que lo vio pensó en Camus; su amigo, su hermano .Tenia además unas hojas de revistas que pensaba darle a Aioria era el capítulo del comic que el otro santo se había perdido y no logro conseguir por ningún lado y por ultimo una roja y redonda manzana la cual había adquirido no de la manera más honesta que se diga …bueno nadie tenía por qué enterarse y por ese alguien pensó justamente en Shion ..Recordó el hecho en medio de una sonrisa...

O.O.O

Luego de terminar la misión a la que fue enviado por Shion, nuestro escorpioncito no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pasar por alto la advertencia del sumo pontífice, este le había advertido evadir un camino que consideraba peligroso ,el bosque encantado lugar del que nadie salía una vez que entraba , pero como de costumbre al santo le valió tomates , pues en cuanto estuvo en camino de regreso vio el camino a tomar; dos senderos uno el indicado por Shion y el más largo y aburrido también y el otro el prohibido por Shion ,decisión fácil no lo pensó dos veces tomo el segundo camino el más corto . Además el un santo dorado podía hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo, ente, espectro…o una inofensiva ancianita.

Bosque encantado ,Ja …era igual que cualquier otro bosque lleno de árboles con caminitos por doquier aparte del rumor que producía el viento al rosar las copas de los árboles mesclado con el cantar de las aves , a Milo le pareció exagerada la recomendación del ariano no percibía nada peligrosos en el ambiente por el cual alarmarse .

Siguió su camino silbando una tonada pegajosa, Ya sea por la prisa o porque iba distraído golpeo sin querer a la abuela que iba más adelante, cayendo esta de sentón dejando caer la cesta con el contenido de ella ,nueve rojas y redondas manzanas. Aquí el santo como todo un caballero se aprestó a brindarle oportuno auxilio a tan indefenso ser humano, luego de disculparse hasta por diez mil veces le ayudo no solo a incorporase del suelo sino también a recoger las frutas que accidentalmente habían quedado esparcidas por todo el lugar, al recoger la ultima la miro ,esta era una manzana roja más brillosa que las anteriores sin duda debía de ser deliciosa ..En un movimiento veloz se la guando en el guantelete de la armadura, enseguida le entrego el cesto a la mujer, sin más se despidió de esta no sin antes hincarse y besar la rugosa mano de la vieja y continuar su camino hasta salir del supuesto, para él, bosque encantado.

Atrás en medio del camino quedaba una anciana mirando hacia el horizonte con corazones en los ojos.

O.O.O

Atravesó Aries , Tauro, Géminis y Cáncer quedándose uno minutos en Leo con su guardián, luego de l0s correspondientes saludos se despidió para esta vez si ir directo a su tempo pues quería quitarse la armadura y luego claro esta subir al onceavo templo.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al llegar a su templo ya lo esperaba el francés cómodamente sentado en su sala con un libro en mano ..

-Cam..Que sorpresa –saludo el recién llegado

-Milo ..Bienvenido –le ofreció su bebida a un sudado escorpio a la vez que se ponía de pie para devolver el saludo..

-Vaya creo que me ahorrase el ir hasta tu templo, gracias por esperarme amigo

-No tienes de que...ahora ve a darte un baño y cámbiate,

Dicho esto el griego desapareció camino al interior, a su vez Camus tomo la bolsa que había dejado tirada en el suelo y la llevo hasta la cocina…

-Eres un desordenado…-murmuro negando con la cabeza-POR QUE NO ACOMODASTE LAS COMPRAS DEL OTRO DIA MILO –hablo fuerte para ser oído por el griego

-Porque sabía que vendrías a hacerlo tú –respondió entrando a la estancia colocándose un polo.-ya…ya lo hago –repuso al ver el rostro medio molesto del francés –que carácter.

-Si no es así no lo haces…y esto –tomado la manzana que había en la bolsa y que Milo no vio por estar de espaldas a él.

-Te dije que te traería algo de mi viaje y cumplí..

- Ya…-dio por toda repuesta mientras partía la manzana por la mitad, tomando una se la llevo a la boca dándole un generoso mordisco –esta buena aunque…-no termino su frase porque cayó desplomado sobre la mesa

-Espero te guste no es material valioso, pero el significado que tie...-se quedó a media palabra al ver al galo desplomado sobre la mesa con el brazo extendido y aun sosteniendo el pedazo del fruto en su mano... – ¡oye la manzana era mía! –se acercó y le pico un costado –Cam no juegues –el galo no respondió – CAMUS .. Ya no es gracioso – removió al santo más fuerte pero este ni siquiera parpadeo.

Tomado el cuerpo desfallecido del galo lo llevo hasta su sala recostándolo sobre el sillón largo , fue cuando procedió a tomarle el pulso …no tenía, así como tampoco respiraba ..Se paró de golpe .. En su sillón yacía Camus sin signos vitales.

El aumento de su cosmos algo alterado, puso en sobre aviso a los demás santos de las otras casas así como el de Shion, quien pasando por alto la orden de la diosa de no trasportarse llego en un parpadeo a escorpio a su lado se materializaron los gemelos ,Mu y Shaka ..Los demás llegaron en pocos segundos ..

Milo sostenía en sus brazos a Camus, no cabía duda que el escorpio estaba nervioso, aun no encontraba explicación para lo sucedido a su amigo.

-¿Que paso milo? –pregunto el patriarca

-No lo sé excelencia, estábamos en la cocina conversando cuando de pronto estaba recostado sobre la mesa, pensé que me estaba jugando una broma.

-No respira ni tampoco tiene pulso -menciono el hindú quien se había acercado al galo – pero su cosmos está intacto no ha desaparecido lo puedo percibir.

-Yo también –respondió Mu.

-Y no está atravesando el Yomotsu, sin duda su alma está en un plano diferente, no está muerto pero tampoco vivo –aclaro Ángelo, aunque sus palabras dejaban cierta incertidumbre en los presentes.

-A ver Milo recapitula todo desde el principio, algo debes de haber omitido –le cuestiono el géminis mayor Saga.

-Ya les dije, llegue me fui a duchar, me regaño por no haber dejado en orden las ultimas compras y luego se quedó tendido sobre la mesa de allí lo traje al sofá.

-Otra vez milo..-reconvino el ariano mayor había algo en la explicación del griego que no le convencía

-Ufff…otra vez, me estaba esperando aquí mismo, de allí me fui a duchar al regresar lo encontré en la cocina, me regaño por las compras, me dispuse a ordenar, le mencione el regalo que le traje y cuando me volví lo encontré sin sentido sobre la mesa, bueno antes le había dado una mordida a mi manzana….nada mas

-Repite lo último –le apremio el patriarca

-Le dio una mordida a mi manzana

-¿De dónde salió la manzana?

-Me la traje de mi viaje

-¿De qué parte?

-Del bos…-aquí guardo silencio al darse cuenta que solito se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello.

Esa era la mejor forma de sacarle información al muchacho hacerle preguntas una tras otra sin dejarle tiempo a siquiera respirar, menos pensar y siempre terminaba por confesar la verdad, Shion se meso las sienes el escorpio estaba cabizbajo, los demás se preguntaban que estaba pasando allí pues nadie tenía idea de nada.

-¿Milo pasaste por alto mi advertencia? –El chico asintió pesaroso – ¿cruzaste el bosque encantado? –Nuevamente volvió asentir – ¿te topaste con alguien allí? –otra vez asintió ..El lemuriano tomando de las orejas al griego se lo llevo a rastras hasta el templo no sin antes pedirle a Aldebarán llevara al inconsciente acuario hasta el templo , sin duda su diosa podría romper el hechizo en el que había caído el santo .

En el templo

-Lo siento no he podido llegar a su alma, está en una especie de dimensión desconocida para mi –respondió acongojada la diosa que estaba al pie de la losa donde fue depositado el santo durmiente –pero encontré este libro Shion no sé si sea de ayuda ..

La joven deidad le entrego al mayor un viejo libro algo empolvado, en cuanto el mayor lo tuvo en sus manos no pudo por menos que asombrarse,

-Este es un texto antiguo de hechizos y embrujos…¿de dónde lo saco Athena? –cuestiono el mayor a la chica que con las manos a la espalda solo se encogió de hombros – me tomara tiempo leerlo o descifrar.

-Si quiere yo le ayudo –se ofreció Milo aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que era

-Milo te explico esa manzana que sin duda robaste estaba hechizada y no se a que hechizo corresponda ,una alternativa seria regresar al bosque y encontrar a la persona que tenía las manzanas o a la que las hechizo ..Pero eso sería desastroso ya que tendría que explicársele como es que fue a parar uno de estos frutos al santuario y eso nos tomaría un tiempo valioso ,pues no sé qué consecuencias pueda tener el hechizo en un santo .. ¿Quieres ayudar? –El chico asintió - desaste de lo que queda de esa fruta , no quiero tener a mas dorados hechizados ..-el chico solo se volvió y salió del templo arrastrando los pies.

Así como escorpio los demás santos salieron pos de el.

-Oye Milo espera –le llamo Aioria.

-Aléjate de mí Aioria ya vez lo que le hice a Camus

-Oye no fue intencional, si Camus no se te adelantaba tú te la hubieras comido y serias tú el que estuviera en esa losa y la situación seria la misma a Camus preocupado por ti.

-Si tan solo no hubiera entrado a ese bosque –se lamentaba arrepentido el griego.

-Ya nada ganas lamentándote –le alcanzo Kanon –mejor busquemos la forma de romper ese hechizo, sin duda en la biblioteca de Camus o en la de Géminis haya algo, yo puedo investigar por mi parte en el templo de Poseidón.

-Shaka y yo nos quedaremos en el templo, cualquier dato que encontremos se los haremos llegar –agrego el pelilila el rubio que se mantenía sereno a su lado asintió.

-Bien entonces Milo y yo nos quedamos en acuario –acordó Aioria a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro del escorpio en muestra de solidaridad ..

-¿Alguno conoce de lengua antiguas? –Inquirió el mayor de los géminis, pues eran pocos los que se daban la labor de estudiar idiomas y escritos antiguos –Mu será mejor que acompañes a Milo y Aioria .Aioros Shura vengan conmigo mientras más seamos lo que nos dediquemos a buscar un antídoto más opciones tendremos.

-En ese caso yo asistiré a Shion y nuestra diosa –concluyo el rubio para enseguida volver tras sus pasos

Así los santos emprendieron camino a los templos a la tarea que ya tenían encomendada. Mientras en el templo principal.

-¿Encontraste algo Shion? –pregunto el de libra…

-Aun no amigo y me temo que el tiempo se nos agota

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Acércate a Camus –el santo así lo hizo para volver de inmediato donde se encontraba el lemuriano

-Esta ..Frio y sus cosmos se empieza a disipar –dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz

-Si lo que me temía está perdiéndose, se está llenado cada vez más lejos -

-Shion mira esto –Docko le mostro un escrito en letras pequeñas -no entiendo mucho pero me parece que esta palabra su traducción sería manzana o algo parecido… ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas , es manzana , a ver ...Manzanas , aquí esta pag 1152 –corrió todas las paginas hasta que llego a la que le interesaba –veamos que tienes para nosotros ..-leyó –manzanas acarameladas, puré de manzana, manzanas al vapor… ¡Docko estas son recetas!

-Pero dice pócimas en la tapa–Shion continuo leyendo ya agotado dio la vuelta de página y solo encontró una última – ¿qué dice?..Shion vamos...-el lemuriano se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta

-Manzanas hechizadas –respondió –es esta ..Escucha bien .los hechizos que llevan algún fruto como conductor solo son efectivos en personas nobles y bondadosas y estos son difíciles de romper por medio de otra magia –aquí miro desilusionado al chino, este con un gesto le conminó a continuar la lectura – no hay forma de romperse con otro hechizo pero si por medio de un sentimiento…a que se referirá

-Ya sé cómo el cuento de blanca nieves o la bella durmiente, el hechizo se rompía por un beso de su verdadero amor

-Estas de broma ..Esto es serio Docko estamos hablando de la vida real no de un cuento de Disney

-Bueno nada perdemos, ahí lo dice bien claro por medio de un sentimiento y hasta hallar otra solución.

Convoca los caballeros es urgente

-¿Qué tan urgente?

-Mira –le señalo la última parte –si el hechizo no se rompe dentro de las doce horas su alma vagara en un limbo por toda la eternidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha trascurrido? –le consulto a su acompañante

-Desde que cayo dormido pues creo que unas siete horas, eso si contamos el tiempo que nos fuimos almorzar…

-Eso nos da cinco horas… ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto al ver que el otro santo dirigirse a las puertas

-quedándonos aquí no solucionaremos nada, luego podemos seguir buscando pero mientras tengo una idea

O.O.O

En otro lugar, específicamente en una casita en medio del frondoso bosque encantado, una hermosa joven de negros cabellos y piel tan blanca como la leche, atendía muy amablemente a una desorientada viejecita…

-¡Otra vez! …-dijo la joven sorprendida –tome este sendero la llevara por el riachuelo pasando esta la madriguera de los señores castores ,más allá está el árbol jorobado es inofensivo y seguido habrá alcanzado el camino al valle ..

-Gracias niña…-respondió una voz seca aparentando ser dulce –ten toma ¡OTRA MANZANA! ...

-Pero ya es la cuarta me voy a indigestar

-No importa acábatela…que aún quedan cuatro más –juraría que coloque nueve manzanas pensó la bruja y si aquí tengo ocho eso quiere decir que falta una, donde se me puso haber quedado, a menos que ese bombonazo con el que me choque, -AGHHH DESGRACIADO FUISTE TU

-Ahora que le pasa ..¿Oiga dónde va?

-Por tu manzana ..Espera aquí no te vayas.

O.O.O

De regreso en el santuario

-Estas seguro Docko, no crees que es algo exagerado—pregunto bastante dudoso el santo patriarca al ver el enorme cartel que estaba haciendo colgar a la entrada de Aries.

-Amigo sin duda alguien debe de ser el amor verdadero de nuestro acuario y si ese beso logra despertarlo antes de las doce de la noche habremos ganado la partida ..

-Sigo guardando mis dudas al respecto...

Una hora más tarde

-Señor la cola llega hasta virgo y siguen llegando… ¿qué hacemos? –pregunto un guardia que entro presuroso al salón del trono, encontrando solamente a Libra y Géminis, ya que Shion estaba en su estudio revisando otros pergaminos antiguos para buscar otra solución a la planteada por su buen y algo disparatado amigo.

-Primero mantener la calma –pronuncio saga –que todos los guardias resguarden el ingresos a los privados de los templos, informe a los de plata de que nadie pase de la cerca de seguridad.-una vez que se hubo retirado el guardia encaro a Docko –dijiste que a lo mucho llegarían a diez pero hay más de quinientas mujeres allá fuera…¿ dónde está Milo?.

-Tranquilízate Saga, el chico está bastante agobiado además dijo que iría por una chica no recuerdo su nombre pero que podría ayudar

-Más le vale –observando el rostro impasible de Camus –no me gusta su aspecto, lo percibo más frio que hace una hora atrás.

Tras unos minutos llego el susodicho al salón escoltando a una hermosa rubia hasta donde se encontraban los otros santos,

-Saga, maestro Docko...les presento a Samantha –la joven les ofreció una graciosa reverencia por saludo –es amiga mía y novia de Camus.

-Qué esperas niña todo tuyo -vertió por todo comentario el librano arrastrando a la chica hasta donde se encontraba el galo

La joven quedo de pie al lado de Camus miro a los tres caballeros que estaban allí, por una puerta llegaban patriarca y diosa alertados más que nada por el fuerte barullo que se suscitaba al exterior, dando un profundo suspiro se acercó lentamente hasta acercar sus labios al del francés, a unos pasos atrás permanecían en silencio Saga, Docko y Milo que espectaban impaciente por el resultado, un suave beso en lo labios del santo y…nada, el santo no movió ni una pestaña.

-Eh fue muy corto –no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, su "novio" a pesar de ser francés aun no la deleitaba con uno de esos besos por lo que son tan famosos los galos y otra oportunidad de probar esos labios tan ansiados no tendría la chica con más confianza y más desinhibida presiono con más fuerzas sus labios a los de Camus pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo, miro sorprendida a los presentes quienes ya veían sus esperanzas perdidas

-Imposible,-vertió el escorpio - Camus te quiere mucho, hasta se puso celoso cuando aioros te piropeo

-Pues creo que no es su amor verdadero Milo, en ese caso que entren -ni la pataleta de la chica ni los argumentos del escorpión valieron para disuadir al santo de Géminis de llevar acabo el desfile de damas para que besen al novio de una y al amigo del otro.

Una hora después un desfile de jóvenes pasaban por el salón, pero no ingresaban todas en la puerta estaba el gemelo sacando a las que eran muy mayores o demasiado menores , a las aprendices, eso sin contar a las amazonas que no perdían el tiempo y estaban también haciendo su colita a ver si les tocaba algo ..

-¿Marín?..-sorprendido pregunto el geminiano al ver a la pelirroja del Aquila allí entre las otras jóvenes, ya antes había sacado casi a rastras a Shaina –lo siento no creo que Aioria le haga mucha gracia saber que su novia este aquí –dijo para sacar a la amazona de allí, enseguida su atención se posó en una silueta bastante grande y robusta no otra vez se dijo –si tú eres mujer entonces mi signo es virgo …fuera –saco a un muchacho de la cola y con ese era el número quince que trataba de colarse .

El tiempo transcurrió incluso Athena se coló un par de veces entre las postulantes a ser el verdadero amor del santo, siendo sorprendida y sacada por Shion o cualquiera que la sorprendiera, pero a la tercera va la vencida. Esta vez disfrazada con una peluca negra y un enterizo ,burlo la primera valla que la componía Docko, Milo y Shura ninguno sospecho de la pelinegra de lentes obscuros, Saori sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo cuando vio a Shion acercarse hasta donde se encontraba pero el santo paso de largo hasta tres chicas más atrás sacando de entre ellas a dos amazonas las cuales contaban con pareja ,ya le tocaba el turno camino hasta llegar a la losa cuando estaba inclinándose para dar el piquito unos fuertes brazos la sacaron en peso …

-Buen intento princesa –era la voz de saga que a ultimo minutos de dio cuenta que se trataba de la diosa por un mechón de cabellos morados que salían de la peluca reconociéndola en el acto –debo reconocer que esta vez casi logra engañarme.

Y así Saori pasó a formar parte del sequito de damas que no lograron dar el tan ansiado beso al francés,

Pero el tiempo transcurría y solo faltaban cuarenta minutos para la media noche,

O.O.O

Mientras una cola de mujeres se peleaba por entrar al salón del trono del santuario para despertar al bello durmiente acuario, en otro lugar bastante apartado tres personajes discutían acaloradamente

-Se supone que debía estar catatónica, fría, K.O en una urna de cristal y en espera de mi beso para despertar.-reclamaba aireadamente un apuesto doncel – revisa bien bruja, tal vez fue un limón una sandía o una toronja en vez de una manzana

-Fue una manzana y estoy segura que ese chico me la robo –mascullo la bruja mientras volteaba frascos, llenos e polvos y pociones

-Ah claro y como era de seguro tremendo PAPASOTE a usted se le cayó la baba y no reacciono hasta tiempo después ..Ahora mi manzana –reclamo la furiosa princesa a la vieja.

-Si lo hubieras visto-susurro la bruja

-Es guapo –mostrando un repentino interés pregunto la pelinegra

-MUCHOOO…-la vieja se relamía los labios al recordar al peliazul

-Ya terminaron…Por qué yo no viaje días enteros con sus noches para oírlas en cuchicheos -el malhumorado príncipe ya casi lanzaba fuego por la boca –ahora consiga otra manzana

-Pues no tengo, y no tengo más ingredientes para preparar otra, así que tendré que ir por ella

-Pues a donde este esa manzana iremos-declaro la pelinegra –que yo tengo que comerla

-Y yo despertarte de un largo sueño con un beso.

El príncipe montando su corcel y la bruja por su lado su escoba estaban prestos a partir solo que se estaban olvidando de algo

-Ejemm, no se les olvida algo –

Sin más remedio el príncipe tuvo que llevar a la princesa en su caballo, por que la escoba no soportaría otro peso más al de la bruja ..

O.O.O

-es mi turno –dijo una chica empujando a otra

-yo estaba primero,

-me toca a mi

Esas fueron tres de las que se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo del acuariano con las intenciones de no solo besarlo ,sino también medio violarlo , en pleno jaleo habían hasta rasgado la túnica con la que había sido vestido , todo ese bochinche hartó en extremo a un santo, alguien que quería con el corazón al francés …

-BASTA…suficiente –murmuro Milo enviando una amenazadora mirada a las que se encontraban peleando congelándolas de temor en el acto –fuera, fuera todas, esto no es un circo, es mi amigo, mi hermano al que perderé para siempre en pocos minutos a causa de una estupidez de mi parte –el griego ya no se dirigía en especial a nadie solo avanzaba lentamente hasta la losa donde el cuerpo frio de Camus reposaba ajeno de todo el movimiento a su alrededor,

El griego levanto la vista al reloj ubicado en el salón y comprobó lo que más temía ,el tiempo se había agotado, solo quedaba un minuto ,acaricio el cabello de Camus mientras amargas y gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro ..

-perdóname amigo mío ,no quise ocasionarte esto ,yo debía estar aquí no tú –de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño trozo de manzana , al recibir la orden destruyo todo el fruto a excepción de ese pequeño pedazo- juntos hasta el fin , fue nuestra promesa de niños ..

Recordó la promesa que se hicieron de niños que si uno moría el otro lo seguiría, una promesa infantil pero que calaba en el interior del santo, nuevamente otro recuerdo cuando el galo congelo a toda la orden en su templo, luego de ello abrazo al griego para infundirle calor y que no muriera de hipotermia, esa misma noche salieron a celebrar en medio de carcajada y sonrisas.

Otro recuerdo fue posterior a ello en el hospital, cuando se escapaba del francés y del seguro castigo que recibiría, pero por mala maniobra callo por las escaleras haciéndose más daño del que ya tenía, al contrario de lo que supuso Camus al alcanzarlo, lo tranquilizo ofreciéndole las mejor de su sonrisas aunque ya no tan perfecta ,permanecieron abrazados como cuando niños hasta que llegaron los enfermeros por ellos..

Ahora lo había perdido, sin dejar de derramar amargas lágrimas en el último segundo beso la frente del galo, cuando se llevaba a los labios el trozo de fruto un suspiro que no provino de su pecho le regreso a la realidad…

-Milo…Milo me asfixias –la suave voz de Camus se dejó oír

-Cam funciono ,mi beso funciono ..-decía entre lágrimas, pero ahora de felicidad, el escorpión

-Júrame que fue sin lengua Milo –murmuro el francés algo aterrado, por respuesta el griego se le tiro encima feliz

-Fue sin lengua amigo mío , mi hermano ..-le ofreció una dulce sonrisa que Camus correspondió, se sentía medio mareado, cuando se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la losa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el templo de Milo ni en el propio, sino en el salón del trono con la orden competa que ahora tenían sendas sonrisas dibujadas en el rostro, iba a preguntar, pero el sonido de las puertas abriéndose de golpe de par en par le quito las palabras de la boca.

En el umbral de las puertas se levantaban tres siluetas, una alta gallarda, otra más menuda y con un vestido de vuelo, otra más pequeña y medio deforme.

-TU…-dijo una voz rasposa como de ultratumba señalando al peliazul-tu robaste mi hechizo.

-TÚ robaste mi manzana –dijo otra más fina y femenina

-TU robaste mi beso – fue la tercera voz que correspondía a un caballero.

Los tres personajes avanzaron por en medio del pasillo con una mirada amenazante dirigida especialmente al escorpión, quien se escondía como podía tras el cuerpo del acuariano.

-Milo ahora que hiciste –inquirió el santo, que ya intuía que el sueño en el que cayo y los personajes amenazadores frente a ellos estaban relacionados con la última trastada cometida por el griego.

Solo en los momentos difíciles se conocen a los verdaderos amigos, fue Camus quien avanzo hasta el trio que lanzaban fuego por los ojos, con la expresión más gélida que habían observado en el y el tono de voz más helado que le habían conocido hasta entonces hablo.

-les aseguro que antes que siquiera le lleguen a poner un dedo encima a mi hermano les habré congelado hasta el alma

El salón empezó a llenarse de una densa bruma fría, por su parte los dorados junto a su diosa y patriarca se pusieron a buen recaudo, empleando la protección que ofrecía la técnica de los Aries, cabe decir que tanto bruja como príncipe y princesa no estaban preparados para un enfrentamiento de esa naturaleza, solo les quedaba algo por hacer…negociar.

Diez minutos después

-solo eso –pregunto el santo de acuario, ambas bruja y princesa asintieron conformes mas no así el príncipe que por segunda vez veía frustrado su beso –en ese caso –acercándose a la joven la tomo de la cintura y roso sus labios en una caricia dejándola literalmente en las nubes, luego con la galantería que caracterizaba a los europeos beso la mano de la bruja a la vez que le otorgaba una rosa ,que minutos antes le había pedido por cosmos a piscis –siempre lo dije por que emplear la violencia si hay otras formas de llegar a un entendimiento .

Ahora dirigiendo su atención al joven que, claramente se veía quería fulminar al galo, pero este sonriéndole pícaramente le entrego una tarjeta con borde dorado.-

-este es un pase a este club, es exclusivo, si lo que quieres es variar, hay rubias pelirrojas castañas y con menos ropa de lo que te puedas imaginar –el otro no se hizo de rogar y le arranco la tarjeta de las manos al galo para enseguida salir del salón llevándose a las dos damas que seguían entre Saturno y Júpiter.

O.O.O

Han pasado un mes desde que Camus fue hechizado y ya casi ni se acordaban de aquello , bueno escorpio si por que en su templo ya no habían manzanas ,el santo se había quedado algo traumado con ellas , así encontramos a un francés afanado en la cocina del octavo templo preparando una merienda ,pues era fin de semana y todos los caballeros dorados incluido Kanon estaban en la sala del templo de escorpio para pasar una amena tarde, al revisar en la despensa y en la canasta de fruta ,encontró todo lo que requería para hacer un jugo de frutas.

-Lamento la demora –se disculpó al entrar con una fuente con el jugo –no encontraba las galletas

-Descuida Camus, no tenías que molestarte –hablo suavemente el ariano

-Eres mejor anfitrión que el dueño de casa – Kanon pico al griego

-No me molesta hacerlo ,vamos sírvanse –invito el galo a lo que los demás santos alegres tomaron cada cual un vaso.

-Hummm deliciosa ..-halago Aioria para caer al suelo dormido

-Excelente…-fue saga que siguiendo el ejemplo de su compatriota término también sobre la alfombra teniendo como almohada a su gemelo.

-Creo que….-no concluyo su frase el rubio pues ya estaba dormido sobre el sillón y en su regazo descansaba el ariano, así uno a uno fueron cayendo por cualquier lado dormidos.

En un lugar extraño, despertaban trece caballeros algo desorientados, pero la confusión no les duro mucho cuando recordaron los últimos minutos en el templo del escorpión, mirando todos furiosos a Milo que apenas empezaba a entender lo que había pasado.

-Les juro que esta vez no fui yo

Las miradas se dirigieron entonces al otro, el que preparo la bebida.

-¿?…-no emitió palabra pues ya corría con Milo, lejos de once furiosos dorados.

Mientras en la sala de escorpio, una sonriente Saori al lado de un no menos alegre Shion miraba a los jóvenes dormidos en cualquier parte de la estancia.

-Shion no crees que se nos pasó la mano con ese polvo

-no lo creo Athena, a diferencia de la manzana este hechizo solo se revierte con una cubeta de agua bien fría, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, al menos tendremos un poco de paz en lo que les dure el sueño…

Fin…


End file.
